Bienfu
Bienfu ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Sein wahrer Name lautet Fuschie Cass, was Hübscher Hut bedeutet. Sein Norminname lautet Normin Breyve. Geschichte Vergangenheit Bienfu ist ein Normin von der Normininsel und gilt unter seinem Volk als der hübscheste Normin von allen. Der Grund, aus dem er die Normininsel verließ, ist nicht genau bekannt. Auf seiner Reise traf er Magilou Mayvin, die eine von Geburt an hohe Resonanz besaß und ihn daher sehen konnte. Magilou begleitete eine wunderliche Truppe, die sie auf die Bühne zwang und dort zum Gespött der Menschen machte. In ihrer Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit war sie glücklich gewesen, dass sie Bienfu an ihrer Seite hatte. Mit ihren Begleitern geriet Magilou jedoch in einen Unfall, den ausschließlich sie überlebte. Der Grund war die Tatsache, dass es sich nicht um einen wirklichen Unfall gehandelt hatte, sondern um einen von Melchior Mayvin verursachten Vorfall, der Magilou absichtlich am Leben ließ, weil er in ihr eine würdige Nachfolgerin erkannt hat. Melchior nahm Magilou auf und es erscheint, als ob Bienfu sie seither ebenfalls begleitete und ihre Freude und Glückseligkeit spürte, als sie von Melchior adoptiert worden war. Doch nachdem sie seine letzte Prüfung nicht bestand, erachtete er sie nicht als würdig, und warf sie wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug weg. Bienfu brachte Magilou aus Sorge zu Grimoirh, wo sie nur eine leere Hülle gewesen sein soll. Dort blieben sie eine Weile, bis Magilou eines Tages ohne Vorwarnung abgehauen ist. Obwohl die Beziehung zwischen Magilou und Bienfu mehr von Gewalt und Schikanen geprägt ist als von freundlichem Umgang, blieb Bienfu bei ihr. Doch als Magilou unmittelbar vor Beginn der Hauptgeschichte in die Gefangenschaft der Abtei geriet und auf Titania eingesperrt wurde, wurde sie von Bienfu getrennt. Er traf schließlich auf Eleanor Hume, die ihn an sich gebunden hat, worauf er freudig eingegangen ist, um Magilous bösartigem Verhalten zu entkommen. Tales of Berseria Bienfu tritt erstmals am Zeksonhafen in Erscheinung, wo die Helden im Auftrag der Schattengilde "Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge" Waren im dortigen Lagerhaus zerstört hatten. Eleanor verwickelt die Helden dort in einen Kampf, doch die Malakhim in ihrer Begleitung werden niedergestreckt. Sie ruft daraufhin Bienfu zur Hilfe, der der dritte an sie gebundene Malak ist. Bienfu, dessen Wille noch frei ist, ist entschlossen, Eleanor zu helfen, wird aber zunächst von Laphicet aus dem Konzept gebracht, der ihn überrascht als liebenswert bezeichnet. Daraufhin offenbart Magilou sich, die Bienfu zur Flucht bewegt, woraufhin er wieder in Eleanor einkehrt. Da das Lagerhaus, in dem die Helden die entsprechenden Kisten mit Feuer zerstört haben, anfängt zu brennen, wird Eleanor dazu gezwungen, von den Helden abzulassen, sodass diese fliehen können und sie Bienfu kein weiteres Mal dazu bringen kann, sie aufzuhalten. Das zweite Mal erscheint Bienfu bald darauf in der Loegres-Villa, wo die Helden nachts eindringen, um den Hohepriester Gideon auf Befehl der Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge zu ermorden, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt seines Gebets alleine ist. Eleanor eilt jedoch zur Hilfe und hat sowohl weitere Exorzisten als auch die Malakhim dabei. Sie ist dahintergekommen, dass Hohepriester Gideon hinter dem Kartell für den Nektar steckt, und will ihn dafür verantwortlich machen, aber ihn nicht töten. Es kommt zunächst zu einem Kampf gegen Eleanor, in dessen Hälfte mehr Exorzisten mit Malakhim herbeieilen, um gegen die Helden zu kämpfen. Als Velvet Crowe Eleanor tödlich attackieren will, geht Bienfu dazwischen, wird jedoch von Velvet abgewehrt und zur Seite geschlagen, woraufhin er von Laphicet gefangen wird. Während Bienfu sich in Sicherheit wiegt, weil Laphicet ihn offenbar mag, erscheint Magilou und greift ihn sich, um seinen Pakt mit Eleanor zu überschreiben und ihn erneut an sich zu binden. Magilou ist daraufhin dazu imstande Malak-Artes anzuwenden und aktiv am Kampf teilzunehmen. Nach der erfolgreichen Tötung von Hohepriester Gideon kehren die Helden zu Tabatha Baskerville zurück, die ihnen berichtet, was sie wissen wollen: Artorius Collbrande befindet sich beim Empyreischen Thron, der jedoch mit einer Barriere gesichert ist, für deren Brechung angeblich die Kraft vier höherer Malakhim benötigt wird. Bienfu stellt sich daraufhin als höherer Malak vor, auch wenn er nicht so aussieht, woraufhin die Helden lediglich einen weiteren brauchen, den sie in Zaveid finden, der ihnen hilft, die Barriere zu brechen. thumb|left|300px|Magilou entfernt den Fluch von Bienfu, der ihn zwang, die Helden an Melchior zu verraten Nachdem die Helden den letzten Therion in der Bairdmarsch aufsuchen und dort Teresa Linares und Oscar Dragonia töten, erfahren die Helden von Benwick, dass ein Schiff mit Dutzenden Exorzisten mit dem Befehl, den Herrscher des Unheils zu töten, Segel in Richtung Titania gesetzt hatte, wo sich der Stützpunkt der Helden befindet. Die Helden wundern sich, woher die Abtei weiß, dass sich ihr Stützpunkt dort befindet, woraufhin Velvet Eleanor verdächtigt. Auf dem Weg nach Titania jedoch wird Magilou Zeugin davon, wie Bienfu einer Sylphschwalbe die Nachricht mitgibt, dass die Helden in wenigen Stunden auf Titania ankommen werden. Sie versteht, dass er der Spion war, und bemerkt ein Fluchgelübde, das auf ihm liegt und den Pakt zwischen ihnen gestört hat. Es ist ihm von Melchior aufgezwungen worden. Magilou bricht das Gelübdnis und sie versteht, dass Melchior von Anfang an alles geplant haben muss, seit Bienfu entkommen war: Sogar ihre Gefangenschaft auf Titania und ihre Begegnung mit Velvet war von ihm geplant gewesen. Bienfu bittet um Verzeihung, denn er ist nicht gegen Melchiors Arte angekommen, doch Magilou ist dies gleichgültig. Velvet und Laphicet suchen die beiden auf und Magilou spielt ihnen vor, dass sie diejenige war, die die ganze Zeit mit der Abtei im Bund gestanden hatte, woraufhin Bienfu sagt, dass er der Verräter war. Velvet hat jedoch alles belauscht und kennt die Wahrheit. Velvet weigert sich, sich jetzt um die beiden zu kümmern, da sie größere Probleme hat, verspricht ihnen aber, sie später zu verschlingen, wenn sie darauf bestehen. Im Epilog erscheint Bienfu zusammen mit Magilou in einer zerstörten Stadt, die von der Abtei und den Einwohnern neu errichtet wird. Da die Resonanz der Menschen nach der Versiegelung von Innominat wieder gesenkt wurde, kann Bienfu von Menschen mit geringer Resonanz nicht gesehen werden, begleitet aber Magilou weiterhin. Persönlichkeit Bienfu agiert vorrangig als Begleiter der Helden und erscheint in Gesprächen häufig an Magilous Seite. Schikanen des jeweils anderen geschehen von beiden Seiten aus, aber Magilou greift, was ihn angeht, auch gerne zu körperlichen Maßnahmen, was er zu vermeiden versucht und deshalb häufig vor ihr kuscht. Wissenswertes *Magilou behauptet, dass Bienfus wahrer Name "Ding" bedeutet, was jedoch von einem Normin auf der Normininsel als Lüge enttarnt wird. *Obwohl die Bezeichnung "höherer Malak" von der Abtei eingeführt wurde, die Malakhim unterdrückt, freut Bienfu sich über seine Einstufung als höherer Malak, da Normin üblicherweise von anderen Malakhim als "gewöhnliche Malakhim" bezeichnet werden, was ihnen nicht gefällt. *Bienfu bekommt Taschengeld von Magilou. Charakterliste en:Bienfu Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Berseria